I kissed a girl
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: Maura y Jane están en el coche, vigilando a un sospechoso, cuando de repente ven entre la gente que se acerca a ellas a Giovanni. Viendo peligrar su anonimato por el efusivo italiano, piensan en una solución para que pase de largo. Giovanni piensa que son novias así que... ¿Qué se les ocurrirá? (ONE-SHOT)


**Bueno una tarde de charla con mis pequeñas monstruitos del grupo de Rizzoli & Isles hizo que esta pequeña historia viniera a mi mente y los dedos me pidieran a gritos escribirla. Es mi primer fanfic de esta serie, pero espero que haya salido bien. ¡Espero comentarios, tanto si os gusta como si no!**

* * *

**I kissed a girl**

Jane Rizzoli aparcó el coche, deslizándose con destreza en un hueco a un lado de la acera, algo alejadas de su objetivo pero lo suficientemente cerca como para tener una completa y despejada visión de él: Julio Navarro, 25 años, caucásico, pelo marrón, estatura y peso medios. Condenado por hurto en el 2000, pasó unos cuantos meses en la cárcel, saliendo antes de tiempo por buena conducta. Jane revisó por novena vez el expediente, aunque casi se lo sabía de memoria, seguía sin tenerlas todas consigo. A pesar de que las pruebas eran concluyentes y a Julio Navarro le esperaba una buena y larga temporada en la cárcel, si no el resto de su vida, a la detective no le terminaba de cuadrar la historia. Así que ahí estaban Maura y ella, sus espaldas cubiertas por Frost y Korsak en el otro lado de la calle, más adelante, tanto que no se podían ver.

- ¿Seguís ahí? – preguntó Rizzoli, presionando el botón del walkie-talkie del coche.

- Aquí estamos. Tenemos una vista clara del objetivo – habló Frost, su voz sonando algo estática.

- Genial – masculló Jane.

Se giró hacia Maura, esperando encontrársela haciendo alguna cosa rara de las suyas, pero, sorprendentemente, la forense solo estaba mirando por la ventana, prismáticos en mano. La detective se inclinó hacia su lado, posicionándose al lado de la rubia, tratando de ver que observaba tan atentamente.

- Espero que estés mirando al sospechoso y no al deportista buenorro que está al lado esperando por su café para llevar – comentó, al oído de Maura, conteniendo una sonrisa.

La forense se sobresaltó y se giró para mirarla, todavía con los prismáticos.

- Ooops – exclamó, bajándolos – No sales nada favorecida desde tan cerca – comentó Maura, con su habitual falta de tacto.

Jane sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Buscó los ojos de la forense, ese verde avellana tan familiar.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Estaba Julio Navarro haciendo algo muy interesante? – preguntó.

La rubia disimuló su nerviosismo. La proximidad de Jane la estaba poniendo nerviosa, tenía su cara demasiado cerca, y esos ojos marrón chocolate prácticamente la estaban desnudando.

- Erm… ¿Aparte de hurgarse los dientes con un palillo mientras esperaba su _caffe latte_? Que, por cierto, – añadió Maura, señalando con un dedo – es realmente perjudicial para los dientes porque hace daño a las encías y segundo porque no suple el cepillado dental, y todo junto ocasiona una enfermedad periodontal, que a la larga va a hacer que pierda los dientes…

- Maura – pidió Jane, separándose de ella y causando que la forense dejara de hablar abruptamente.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es más sano el hilo dental! – se excusó ella.

- ¿Y qué más da? No nos interesa por sus hábitos bucales sino por su posible participación en un asesinato. Además de los cargos adicionales de tráfico de drogas.

- ¿Entonces crees que es sospechoso?

- Nunca dije que no lo fuera – comentó Jane, lentamente.

- Ya, pero piensas que no encaja en todo esto.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Tu cara es un libro abierto para mí, puedo leer hasta la mínima expresión; y tu ceño fruncido de antes, cuando estabas repasando el informe que ya te sabes de memoria, indicaba que no estabas convencida.

- ¿Cómo…? – volvió a repetir Jane, entre confusa, sorprendida y asustada. ¿Significaba eso que también notaba la atracción que la detective estaba comenzando a sentir hacia ella?

La forense se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca.

- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. – contestó simplemente.

Rizzoli tragó saliva, su mente funcionando a toda velocidad mientras se colocaba bien en su asiento y dejaba vagar la mirada por la carretera. ¿De veras la conocía tan bien? ¿Podría llegar a notar que estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que amistad hacia Maura? ¿Podría darse cuenta de la reacción de su cuerpo al ver a la doctora algunas veces? La detective sacudió la cabeza, segura de que eso lo había ocultado bien. Si en algo era experta Jane, era en mentir.

Su mirada seguía vagando por la acera, Maura podía verla sumida en sus pensamientos, ver sin realmente ver nada. Como decía Heráclito _"En realidad no vemos nada, somos como sonámbulos olvidadizos"_. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de dejar de pensar tonterías. Observó disimuladamente a Jane, viendo que algo la tenía preocupada. Esperó no haber sido ella y su comentario de que la conocía mejor de lo que Rizzoli pensaba, quizá había hablado demasiado, debería haberse quedado callada pero claro… No podía mentir. Quizá ahora la detective se alejara de ella porque se había dado cuenta de que Maura pasaba demasiado tiempo observándola a escondidas, por muy mal que sonara eso. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios, y, ante la mirada curiosa de Jane, cogió los prismáticos y volvió a observar a su sospechoso. Julio Navarro había dejado su hobbie de los palillos por el _caffe latte_, y se dedicaba a tomarlo a pequeños sorbos mientras observaba el tránsito de la calle. La verdad es que había cogido el mejor sitio de la pequeña terraza…

- ¿Qué hace? – inquirió Rizzoli, inclinándose otra vez. La posición de Maura era la mejor para verle.

- Tomarse el café a pequeños sorbos. Se acerca la taza a los labios, aspira el aroma, bebe un poco y pasa la lengua por su labio superior para eliminar los rastros de espuma. Mantiene el líquido en la boca unos segundos, dejando que las papilas gustativas se empapen, y nunca mejor dicho, de su sabor; y entonces, y solo entonces, traga y nota como el calorcito del café se desliza por su garganta suavemente – describió Maura, con voz suave.

Jane hizo una mueca, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

- La próxima vez especificare "sin porno" cuando te pregunte que hace, consigues que dar un trago de café suene como una película erótica – se quejó la detective, arrancando una sonrisa de la forense.

- Se llama técnica descriptiva, he estado practicando – bromeó la rubia, dejando los binoculares momentáneamente para guiñarle un ojo a la Rizzoli. Ésta tardó un poco en responder, sobreponiéndose a la imagen. Aquello había sido tremendamente sexy…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Con las autopsias? – bromeó Jane. Puso voz más grave y comenzó a narrar mientras hacía gestos – Me inclinó sobre el pecho desnudo del paciente, con el bisturí destellando en mi mano enguantada. Apoyó delicadamente el instrumento en la piel, viendo brotar la sangre mientras la punta penetra lentamente entre las capas de _"epidermis"_ – dibujó las comillas en el aire – y veo, con enorme satisfacción, el blanco de los huesos.

Terminó de narrar y miró a Maura fijamente, tratando de poner cara seria. Pero duró muy poco, riéndose en seguida ante la cara de la forense, que estaba entre divertida y anonadada.

- ¡Jane! – Exclamó la doctora Isles - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías esas dotes de narradora?

La detective dejó escapar una carcajada, sin poder contenerse.

- Claro, mañana mismo mando poner en mi tarjeta de presentación _"Narradora descriptiva"_ – ironizó.

- Hablo en serio – dijo Maura.

- Y yo también – respondió ella, enarcando las cejas. – Y la forense se queda sin palabras – remató, entre sonrisas, poniendo otra vez su voz grave.

La rubia no pudo más y soltó una carcajada, moviendo la cabeza. Le quitó los prismáticos a la detective y volvió a su estudio del objetivo. Jane, todavía sonriendo, se puso a mirar la acera y, de repente, distinguió a alguien entre la gente que se acercaba rápidamente a su coche.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – exclamó, la sonrisa borrándosele rápidamente mientras escurría el culo por el asiento para esconderse.

- ¡Jane! – la reprendió Maura, sin darse cuenta de nada. - ¡Habla bien!

La detective, por toda respuesta, alargó la mano y agarró a la forense por el brazo, tirando de ella hasta que la obligó a agacharse a su lado.

- ¡Escóndete! – la urgió la morena, los rizos alborotados por la urgencia de no ser vista.

- ¿¡Qué?! – preguntó Maura, desconcertada.

- Viene Giovanni por la acera.

- Oh, no.

- Oh, sí – respondió Jane, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

- ¡No me hagas la burla!

- ¡No lo hago!

Maura puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, apartándose un mechón rubio de la cara de forma adorable. Ignorando las quejas de la detective, se incorporó, echando un rápido vistazo a la acera y haciendo una mueca cuando vio destacar al extravagante Giovanni entre toda la gente.

- Precisamente él no… - murmuró la forense. Jane no supo cómo interpretar eso.

- ¡Maur! ¡Disimula! – pidió, enganchando un molesto rizo tras la oreja.

- Dudo que esconderte tras el volante sirva de algo. – dijo, medio divertida.

- Quizá no o quizá sí. – ante la cara de la rubia, la detective preguntó - ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Rizzoli se incorporó, inclinada hacia el lado de Maura, algo más protegido por el coche de delante. La miró interrogativamente, rezando para que se le ocurriera algún tipo de idea genial. Si Giovanni las reconocía y se paraba a hablar con ellas les arruinaría la tapadera. La doctora Isles le devolvió la mirada y, entonces, fue totalmente consciente de la situación. La detective estaba ahí, justo a su lado, inclinada sobre ella, toda su presencia rodeándola. La cercanía fue tan repentina, la tensión sexual tan evidente y la mirada de Jane tan abrasadora, que Maura actuó sin pensar, bajo el influjo de una droga: Jane Rizzoli.

Los ojos de la detective se oscurecieron rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Maura. Sin embargo, algo le decía que lo que ella estaba pensando no podía ser lo que estaba pensando la forense, Maura no sentía lo mismo… Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pasando la lengua por ellos para humedecerlos, notando la mirada de la rubia fija en cada mínimo movimiento suyo. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello estuviera ocurriendo realmente y no fuera todo producto de su hiperactiva imaginación. La atracción había espesado el aire dentro del coche, haciendo que el cálido día de primavera se volviera rápidamente en uno caluroso de verano. El lado policía de Jane hizo sonar las alarmas otra vez, recordándole que su anonimato estaba en peligro.

- ¿Maura? – Preguntó, incorporándose ligeramente, sin preocuparse por si la veían – Giovanni está… - comenzó a decir.

Pero se vio interrumpida cuando, súbitamente, sin dar ningún tipo de pista sobre su siguiente movimiento, e impulsada por algún tipo de pensamiento secreto, la forense la agarró por ambos lados de la cara, con una urgencia y a la vez suavidad infinitas. Pareció dudar unas milésimas de segundo, pero antes siquiera de que Jane pudiera reaccionar, Maura la besó con fuerzas y ansías.

La detective se quedó rígida bajo ella al principio, tomada totalmente por sorpresa, el shock siendo demasiado grande para asimilarlo. La rubia notó la falta de reacción por parte de su amiga y comenzó a maldecirse internamente, llamándose de todo en todos los idiomas que conocía. Lo había fastidiado por un impulso tonto… Comenzó a separarse lentamente de Jane, temiendo su reacción. Y, entonces, Rizzoli despertó del letargo en el que se había sumido y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Maura, con todo el deseo saliendo a borbotones de la jaula donde lo había encerrado. Todo lo que las rodeaba desapareció, difuminado, careciendo de importancia ante el torrente de sentimientos que se había apoderado de los cuerpos de ambas.

Jane cerró los ojos, abandonándose a los suaves labios de Maura, que la besaban con pericia. Notó su lengua juguetona y la dejó entrar en el juego, con diversión y lujuria recorriendo su cuerpo como una carga eléctrica que llegaba a cada nervio, excitándolo. Se olvidó de todo, incluso de quien era, solo notaba calor en cada centímetro de piel donde Maura la tocaba. Fuego. Pasión. Deseo. Y quería más. Mucho más.

El ansia insaciable que se había apoderado de ella la impulsó a deslizar sus manos del cuello al pelo, enredando los dedos en el suave cabello rubio de la forense, notando los mechones acariciarle la piel y escaparse de entre sus dedos. En su impulso por más, la agarró por la nuca para profundizar más aun el beso. Podría decirse que Jane Rizzoli había perdido el control de sus actos. Mordió tentadoramente el labio inferior de Maura, arrancando un gemido ahogado de su garganta que la volvió loca.

- ¿Rizzoli, estás ahí? – interrumpió la voz de Frost, hablando desde el walkie-talkie del coche.

Maura separó a Jane bruscamente, empujándola, con los labios enrojecidos y las mejillas coloradas. Se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, con la respiración acelerada, ambas notando el fuerte martilleo de sus corazones contra las costillas, queriendo casi escaparse de la caja torácica. _"Eso es imposible"_ susurró una vocecita en la mente de la forense, quien sacudió la cabeza, haciéndola callar. Se sentó bien y se colocó los alborotados pelos, comprobando que Giovanni ya se había alejado tiempo atrás, sin pararse a decirles nada.

- ¿Jane? – preguntó de nuevo Frost, preocupado.

- Aquí estoy – contestó Jane, aclarándose la garganta.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, todo perfecto – la detective evitó mirar a Maura, aún sonrojada.

- ¿Seguro? Suenas rara…

- No pasa nada, Frost. – Respondió algo brusca, así que suavizó el tono antes de volver a hablar - ¿Os pasa algo a vosotros?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- El sospechoso entró en un taxi. Pensamos que le seguiríais pero no hemos visto tu coche por aquí.

- Erm… Ya, perdón, nos hemos… Despistado un poco – Jane se puso el cinturón, haciéndole un gesto a Maura para que hiciera lo mismo, y arrancó el coche. - ¿Le estáis siguiendo?

- Afirmativo. ¿Quieres la dirección?

La forense la anotó en la parte trasera de un ticket de aparcamiento que había abandonado en una esquina del salpicadero y se lo pasó a la detective, sus dedos rozándose. Maura carraspeó y soltó el papel como si quemara de repente. Encendió la radio y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, viendo a los coches pasar rápidamente a su lado, Rizzoli sorteándolos con la experiencia de una policía excelente en persecuciones.

_"Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal, it's innocent. I kissed a girl and I liked it."_

- Qué apropiado – masculló la morena, haciendo sonreír a Maura.

Giró la cara para que Jane no la viera pero era demasiado tarde. Se había dado cuenta. La detective no dijo nada, dejó que la forense siguiera pensando que no se había dado cuenta, pero, dentro de ella, la esperanza nació y un creciente sentimiento de felicidad se expandió por su pecho. Y es que…

_"It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it."_

**FIN**


End file.
